The Witch
Main Article: Events A very strange woman has appeared in the Manor. She looks like a real witch. And at the same time Martha's new assistant has disappeared - a girl called Anna. I wonder whether these events are connected. The police are investigating, but there have been no positive results so far. As it has turned out, the witch has fled to our time through the portal, directly from the cellars of the Inquisition. It looks like Anna has changed places with her. We must save the girl, otherwise she will be executed. Archive of Things Melissa: I've just seen some woman in the street. Could she also be looking for Anna? I think we should call the police and lodge a statement about the girl's disappearance. We will take all her stuff to the archives. They will be useful to the police. * Get 3 Lace Shawls from the Witch * Get 3 Glass Broaches from the Witch * Assemble the Archive of Things Melissa: The police are on their way. By the way, who is this woman walking around the Manor? She is dressed in a strange way. Is Halloween today? Testimonial Evidence Melissa: Have you already seen a strange woman wandering about? The police have asked me who she was, and I do not know what to answer. She looks like a real witch. In any case, we must give the police the testimonial evidence attaching the proofs. * Get 3 Stone Amulets from the Witch * Get 3 Flock from the Witch * Assemble the Testimonial Evidence Melissa: While the police are dealing with the testimonial evidence, I will try to figure out something. Anna could get into an unregistered portal. I need to check something. Witch's Potion Butler Alfred: The witch wants to make a potion to regain her power. But I am afraid that she will try to deceive us. It would be better if you make the potion. Then we will be able to influence the Witch. * Get 3 Iron Cauldrons from the Witch * Get 3 Wooden Spoons from the Witch * Assemble the Witch's Potion Butler Alfred: The potion is fresh, even hot! The witch must be happy! Let's bring her power back, and make her return us Anna. But I don't think that the witch wants to get in the hands of the Inquisition again. Old Iron Melissa: I have asked the witch who helped her escape from the Inquisition. She said she created the portal by herself using an ancient spell. To pass through the portal, you need a magic key. It can be made of iron. * Get 35 Rusty Keys from the Witch''.'' Melissa: The key will help us get into the Hall of Inquisition. But I don't understand why the portal let Anna through it. she didn't have any magic key. Apparently, the fact is that she went through the portal at the same time with the witch - but in another direction Liquid Melissa: The iron key must be processed to give it special characteristics - only then it will be able to open the portal. The witch says that the key must be immersed into boiling dragon's blood. * Get 35 Dragon's Blood by helping the Witch at your neighbors' places Melissa: Is this real dragon's blood? Or just some broth with such a name? Do not reply! I don't want to know! Witchcraft can be very unpleasant. Science is much nicer. Old Key Melissa: We only need to do what the witch said - provide the rusty key with magic. If a medieval illiterate woman could do it, you'll have no trouble... * Get 3 Lava Drops from the Witch * Get 3 Pieces of Sulphur from the Witch * Assemble the Old Key Melissa: I see that you have succeeded. You know, sometimes I start thinking that it's time to give up science and do witchcraft. Covering the Back Butler Alfred: Wait a minute! Do not hurry! The entrance to the Hall of Inquisition is guarded by a dragon. The Witch has left it there so that the inquisitors could not follow her. The dragon is dangerous to us as well. * Organize an expedition and feed Dragon Inzor * Explore the Hall of Inquisition (See further quests there) Butler Alfred: I hope nothing will stop us now. Anna should be saved! She could have been taken for a witch. Reward: Witch's Chest * 120 , 80 * 5 , 10 , 7 , 15 , 5 * 7 , 7 * 7 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 8 * 7 , 7 * 10 Random Artifact Charges * 1 "Gloomy Dungeons" Trophy * 20,000 * 2000 * 15